


I've got Batman in my basement

by ObsidianMirror



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMirror/pseuds/ObsidianMirror
Summary: Batman is a legend.He is a teen with hormones.His friend left him with a Batman high in his basement. Alone.





	I've got Batman in my basement

**Author's Note:**

> Basicly is a AU where the episode "I've got Batman in my basement" was in a diferent way.

Sherman rise and fell without pause and showed no sign of wanting to stop soon. Amazing. The feeling was wonderful.  
To the hell with the guilt and consequences at this moment, he would worry later, now he just needed to get more friction between him and Batman. The poor sherman could not be blamed for this, not every day you get to have the very big bat in your basement, less drugged enough to masturbate with his crotch without any resistance. He felt so good that he could not rationalize that what he did was practically violate him, if only he could get the buckles of his armor could continue the work to the end.   
The man was big, it showed despite the suit and it seemed that it was even more if his movements had made his purpose unconscious: to excite him. But the fun was not there, on the contrary, his low parts were not the only thing being used, the mouth was attacked fervently, the kisses were too wet and uncontrolled, obviously of an inexperienced teenager, for his luck he knew (subconsciously) how to handle children.

The surprise hit the young man when he felt the other hold him by the neck deepening his clumsy attempt of French kiss. Taking control quickly, Batman set out to explore the younger mouth sucking and even slightly biting the little tongue he profaned, taking out loud, dirty moans that no one of his age should know how to do (of course they had to separate from time to time, they still needed to breathe).  
If little Sherman was a mess before, now it was the definition of disaster. That kiss pushed him enough to be able to cum at last. That was bliss. The good thing was that he had his pants down, the bad: he had dirtied the older man in all the torso and part of the jaw. But he was a good child, and as a good child, he knew that he had to clean up his disasters. 

His tongue landed in the strong chin licking shamelessly through the neck to which he suck and nibble until reaching the chest where he take the opportunity to sit where the right nipple tasting almost as if he expected to be able to get milk, ready clean, continued the same shape with the left to finish that area leaving it completely salted but clean of his sperm. His prize was the huge bulk that threatened to free himself from the tight pickets that he gladly attended kneeling to be face to face with that monster. He wanted to do it well, he wanted to get a little more noise from the good man who saved him. 

He was not disappointed. 

His warm breath along with his unexpected ability with his wet tongue earned him two hands glovess on each side of his head holding him with force of the hair marking rhythm towards the groin, that by the movements that towards his hip, could say that he achieved his assignment. The little moans emitted were music. He felt incredibly satisfied with himself.

Soon he found himself moaning again sending vibrations that reached the sweet spot in his mouth probing the ejaculation of Batman; who, even with his clothes on, succeeded in filtering a good amount of cum despite it, Sherman cleaned the sinful spot as best he could, wishing he had been able to cleanse all that had been freed, without a doubt he remained very much within the heroic garb.


End file.
